(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and an LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
An LCD also includes switching elements connected to the respective pixel electrodes and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for controlling the switching elements and thereby applying voltages to the pixel electrodes.
Various methods have been attempted for improving the motion picture display characteristics of LCDs, among which a high-speed drive method is under development. Since power consumption is large owing to a high frame speed in the high-speed driving method, column inversion among inversion driving methods is employed to minimize power consumption.
However, it is easy for parasitic capacitance to be generated between a data line and a pixel electrode in the LCDs. Further, differences of the parasitic capacitance are generated due to misalignments of data lines and pixel electrodes in the manufacturing process such that deviations of brightness are generated.
It is an object of the present invention to prevent the generation of deviations of the brightness due to the misalignment by reducing parasitic capacitance generated between the data lines and the pixel electrodes.
It is another object of the present invention to prevent the generation of texture by minimizing a distorted arrangement of liquid crystal molecules.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.